Various recording liquids have been used for ball point pens, felt-tipped pens, fountain pens and ink-jet purposes, and solutions or dispersions of dyes or pigments in water or organic solvents have been used for this purpose.
In the case of a liquid medium in which the recording liquid has water as the principal component, a water soluble colorant is dissolved in the medium using water, or water and a small quantity of organic solvent, for use. However, in the case of a water based recording liquid, the absorption properties on papers which have a high degree of sizing is poor and the writing properties are not good. Furthermore, the recorded image has no water resistance and its handling properties are poor. Furthermore, resolution is reduced as a result of smudging, and there is a further disadvantage in that when forming a colored image, the different colored recording liquids smudge and combine on the recording material, and the brightness of the colors tends to be reduced. It is known that non-aqueous recording liquids obtained by dissolving an oil soluble colorant in a liquid medium having an organic solvent as the main component can be used to overcome these disadvantages. However, colorants which satisfy all or most of the requirements of hue, light resistance and solubility have not been found among the known oil soluble yellow colorants which have been used in conventional non-aqueous recording liquids.